Only Exception
by Rini1Nara1
Summary: A song fic to The Only Exception by Paramore. Rated T for Character death and other stuff.


**This is a Song-fic to 'Only Exception' from Paramore. **

Only Exception

Paramore

Characters- Hermoine and Ron

A/N- This isn't really what happened in the story or what I think should have really happened but it is pretty decent.

**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
>and curse at the wind.<strong>

I stood there and watched as Ron walked away briskly, almost running to get away from me. How could this have happened? It was all so perfect, so beautiful, until it just crumbled away into dust.

**He broke his own ****heart**** and I watched  
>as he tried to reassemble it.<strong> 

He was gone. Totally out of view now, and I let my tears fall because I was alone. I was truly alone, without anyone else by my side. Harry, Ginny, Hagrid, all gone, leaving me alone. The tears came faster now, harder and faster. The hot, salt leaking out of my eyes blurring my vision and falling off of my face.

**And my momma swore  
>that she would never let herself forget.<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<strong>

I told myself I wouldn't do something like this. I wouldn't lose myself over a guy, but look at me now. The realization of how _disgusting _and _pitiful _I must look dawned on me, and I let out a loud, chocked sob as I crumbled to the floor. I made such a huge mistake. I _am_ such a huge mistake.

**But darling,  
>You are the only exception.<strong>

We were perfect.

**You are the only exception**.

Were being the key work. Just like I _was _a smart person. At least until I let myself fall for Ron.

**You are the only exception.**

Was being the key word. Unlike now, when I am an idiot, a disgrace, a disgusting, pitiful, girl that knows that Ron's words were right.

**You are the only exception.**

No one loves me. No one ever has.

**Maybe I know somewhere  
>deep in my soul<br>that love never lasts**.

No one ever will. I am an ugly, troll of a witch that can go rot in hell for all everyone cares.

**And we've got to find other ways  
>to make it alone.<strong>

I haven't always been alone, and that is why it hurts so much. I used to have my parents, and Harry, and everyone else, but they never loved me. No one ever did.

**Or keep a straight face.**

No one truly loves someone else. I think I understand it now. As I shakes like a toddler here on the ground, filthy and dirty, with chocked sobs echoing through my body, I get it now. I finally do.

**And I've always lived like this  
>keeping a comfortable distance.<br>And up until now I've sworn to myself  
>that I'm content with loneliness.<strong>

I keep crying though. Another loud sob escapes me, and I understand why I still cry.

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk.**

I risked all of my feelings just to feel love, and it wasn't worth it. I just am not worthy. I am not an exception to the hurt of love.

**Well you are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<strong>

I hit the ground in anger repeatedly, and through blurry eyes I see blood dripping on my hand and onto the ground.

**You are the only exception.**

No one cares if I keep bleeding like this.

**You are the only exception.**

I hit the ground again, and realize something.

**You are the only exception.**

I now know what to make of all of this. To make of my life here, and from here on out.

**I've got a tight grip on reality,  
>but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.<strong>

I could die right here. No one would notice. I could just keep bleeding, letting the blood run down my arm and watch as I slowly became to tired to stay awake, and when I fall asleep…

**I know you're leaving in the morning  
>when you wake up.<strong>

I never wake up.

**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**

I watch the blood now and close my eyes in frustration. I let out a loud, heartbroken scream. This, right now, is the time where I make the decision to either end my life now….

**You are the only exception. **_**[x4]**_

Or just wait to do it later, because we all die anyway. What would the difference be if I died now instead of later? None, absolutely none.

**You are the only exception. **_**[x4]**_

I think now is my time though, as I sit there and watch as I bleed even more, my tears drying up. The blood is leaving my body quickly, and has covered much of the ground by now.

**And I'm on my way to believing.**

I slowly feel tired. Drifting slowly out of reality and welcoming the new darkness that is about to come my way.

**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.**

"_Hermoine, no. Please, no." Ron said._


End file.
